Never Ending
by Ms.Oh-so-happy
Summary: When she loved him, he didn't. Now he's regretting the decision he made. Seeing her with other guys made him jealous, furious. Now he has to show her that he can bring back the love that once was there. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for Anya Del Ray. I dont know if there really is an Anya Del Ray but if there is it was purely coincidental and unintended. **

**You never realize**

** How much you like someone**

**Until you watch them **

**Like someone else**

Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. The couple everyone wanted to end up with each other, and once upon a time they did. They were the perfect match. Him being tall, her short, him being blonde, her being brunette. They were the literal proof of the saying "opposite attract" . Every flaw of one the other would cover up. They really were the picture perfect couple, but that was once upon a time.

Laura was a firm believer. She believed in commitment. She believed in marriage, she wanted to give all only to her future husband, her purity, her service, her love and her life. She believed in love. She loved seing two people grow feelings for each other. Songs of people like Taylor Swift or Ed Sheeran spoke to her, mainly because she could feel the emotion of the person.

Ross on the other hand was never one to believe in thosee crappy love sayings. He hates that his previous show, Austin & Ally, has made such an impact to his image. Austin made people thought that Ross worshipped love, when he really didn't. He always thought the people who sang songs like "Let her go" or "When I was your man" were such wimps. Although lyric and music wise they were great songs. He wanted to tell guys who sang those types of songs to man up, because he never really knew how much it could hurt to be left by the one you love.

Their relationship started off as a publicity stunt. Something to make them more famous, something they both agreed to.

_Flashback: The beginning_

_"Hey Laura" a sixteen year old Ross Lynch said. Rather unenthusiastically might I add. They were called by their managers to have a meeting. Neither knew what it was about so they assumed it was something about the show._

_"Laura! Daniel-" Laura's manager "-your here!" Tasha, Ross' manager said. _

_"Yeah, now we can start talking business." Daniel said, a tad too over excited. While Laura looked interested, Ross in the other hand was the opposite. He just sat there playing on his phone._

_"Okay. Since people love your paring, we've decided to do some publicity stunt. You guys are gonna date." _

_As soon as Ross heard that he faced the two managers, angry._

_"What the Fuck?! They have control over my lovelife too? Thats bullshit!" Laura winced. She never got used to Ross swearing. She always thought that things could be settled calmly. _

_"Ross calmed down." She tried to convince him, but her calming him down apparentlyjust made him more angry._

_"NO! You know what! I dont fucking care! Just do what you want to do!" He said walking out. _

_"I'll go talk to him" Laura never meant to shout and curse like that. It was just that he was so frustrated with all the work. Touring and shooting at the same time wasnt reall an easy thing to do. Maybe, it was just a way to let it all out._

_"Ross? Are you okay." Shes never seen him this frustrated before. Poor guy must be tired. _

_"Yeah. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I just, I needed some kind of release. And im sorry if I let it all out on you, I was just surprised." He exlpained with his head down._

_"Its okay Ross. I understand. Now, do you think we can go back now?" She said as if talking to a 5 year old that was scraped on the knee. Ross smiled. Leave it to Laura to make the worst scenarios into bearable ones._

_End of flashback._

Laura was such an understanding person. Ross wished he would've seen that before. She really was an amazing person.

But then fate decided they had something more, fate decided to change its path. Those feelings that were supposed to be for show only, eventually became real. (Atleast for Laura) After all they were Ross and Laura, otherwise known as Austin and Ally and as they said it '_Theyre better together'_.

_Flashback: How they came to be._

_They've been fake dating for almost a five months now. Obviously the stunt had worked, onve they had announced that they were 'dating' they instantly became the hottest topic. They would be seen everywhere, talk shows, magazines, news papers, twitter and they would even book commercials together._

_Although it was all fame and fortune for them Ally had something big to deal with. Her feelings. At first she only thought of Ross as a friend, maybe like and 'Elliot' to her life, but as the first three months had passed his status changed. From 'Elliot' he became an 'Austin' to her life. He suddenly became the one she cant live without. She started falling for him, fast._

_Ross also felt the same way, in a more lower form of feeling. Unlike Laura he was still confused about his feelings. He didnt want Laura to fall, cause he knows that maybe, just maybe, he wouldnt be strong enough to catch her._

_Even though Ross felt that way he decided to ask Laura out. For real this time. Laura being taken away by him, agreed. It happened during the wrap up party of Austin and Ally Season 2._

_"Hey everyone! Thank you for the best months of taping! I just want to take this opportunity to sing a song for my bestfriend Laura Marano." The whole R5 band was there including Ross of course. They backed him up for this song._

_Although he felt something for her he didnt feel like those feeling were enough to be worth writing a song for._

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of meLoves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to meI'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fineYou're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of meLoves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to meI'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of meAnd you give me all, all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to meI'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_"Laura Marie Marano, would you like to be my girlfriend? This time for real?" He asked through the mic. Some of the boys were giving him thumbs up , some of the girls were squeling in excitement. Of course everyone in the room knew their secret, only them. Their parents, the cast, staff and a few friends. At the beginning Some disapproved of the idea of them doing the publicity stunt but they eventually just went with the flow._

_Laura jumped up the staged and kissed him._

_"Of course you doof."_

_"I maybe a doof, but im your doof." As he said that he heard Riker say something in the lines of "thas so cheesy dude" but he didnt care._

_Laura being Laura didnt care if he didnt write the song, she didnt care if it was just a cover. He put effort and thats all she wanted. To feel like she is worth doing something for. Needless to say she loved the performance. So she jumped up the stage and kissed him._

_End of flashback._

She appreciated the little things most, she didn't care about big gestures or the extravagant gifts. All she needed was a simple 'I love you' or 'happy anniversary'. All she needed was for him to see the simple things she does to please him, like when she gets her hair done or when she cooks him meals.

Although she wanted for her to recieve the simplicity she wanted for him to recieve all the big things. And Ross knew that, he knew that she would do everything for him. So he took granted of her kindness. But he forgot one thing. He forgot the Laura was human too, she wasn't perfect her kindness would only go so far.

_Flashback: Their first fight_

_"Ross! This is the second time in a row that you forgot our Anniversary!" They were fighting over him missing their anniversary date. They've been dating for two years and a half todayand they made it their thing to have a date every time it was their monthsary._

_"What do you expect Laura?! I was at a party held for R5! I couldn't just leave my band for a date! Why are you always asking for all of my time?!" The fact that he was being stubborn didnt help at all._

_"It wasn't just any date! It was our anniversary! And I'm not asking for all your time!-" she paused to wipe the tears that were flowing down her cheeks._

_"-All I need is one second of your time. All I wanted was for you to say happy anniversary. But I guess that's just a waste of your precious time." She continued in a more quiet voice. Then she ran to her apartment. Which wasnt so far away._

_Ross sighed knowing how big his mistake was. He kicked the wall, angry at how stupid he was. After half an hour of contemplating of whether or not he should apologize, he finally decided to go to her apartment. He let himself I with the key she gave him. He could hear her crying in her room._

_He stayed at the other side of the door._

_"Laura..?"_

_"GO AWAY!" _

_He knew how much she appreciated all the little things. Knowing that, he knew just what to say._

_"Laura..Happy Anniversary. And I-Im sorry." He couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you' just yet. _

_He heard Laura gasp, maybe at the fact that he just heard ross say he was sorry. He never had to say it because he would always prove anyone who fought with him wrong. She felt special to be exempted from those people. So she wiped her tears and forgave him. She just needed to extend her patience. She opened the door to let him in only to see that he too was crying. Seeing him like that made her heart break so she hugged him._

_"Please, dont let go." Suddenly the Auslly moment became theirs. She was reminded of the scene that she loved most._

_"I wasn't planning to" he smiled also remebering the scene._

_End of falshback._

Another thing about her was her patience. She was patient for him. She had a bubble that he thought wouldnt course there came a time of their lives when Ross had asked her to move in with him, which was during their fouth year anniversary.

Although she thought that he would ask her to marry him during their fourth, she settled with moving in with him. It was better than nothing, she thought. So she waited, and waited, and waited. Their fifth year anniversary came and she decided that she will be the one to ask him because her bubble finally popped.

_Flashback: Engagements_

_They were at a fancy restaurant so she wore her fancy clothes. She wore a white sheer tube dress and light pink pumps with a little make up. (*) She thought she looked pretty great, but apparently she didnt think Ross felt the same. Since he didnt tell her in anyway._

_Half way through the date she decided to ask him._

_"Ross?" _

_"Yeah?" He asked while cutting his steak._

_"I wanna get married." She heard a fork drop while Ross looked at her wide eyed._

_"Uhh, Laura? Did you just say you wanna get married?" He asked. He wasnt ready for marriage, he was only 21 for crying out loud!_

_"Yeah." She said smiling. She wanted to settle down with him._

_"Laura I-... Laura I don't think I'm ready yet, I'm just 21. I'm sorry, maybe in a year or two." He said as calmly and convincingly as he could. _

_Disappointment was evident in her face. Yes, she was disappointed but she respected his decision. After all, it wasnt like he said no right?_

_End of Flash back._

She was respectful. She respected him and his decision. But she also respected herself.

_Flashback: The downfall._

_It has been 3 months since she asked him to marry her. But there was something odd about the way he acted. It wasnt usual. He went home late, he wouldnt reply to my calls nor texts. Some girls would probably assume Ross was cheating but Laura didnt want to believe that._

_As usual she was watching the daily news but what she saw next changed her life._

**_Actor, singer and dance Ross Lynch was spotted lip locking and leaving a bar with brazilian super model Anya Del Ray. He was also seen leaving a hotel with her this morning._**

**_Is he cheating on his long term girlfriend international superstar Laura Marano? Stay tuned for mor-_**

_She couldnt handle it anymore so she turned the TV off. She couldnt believe it! He cheated on her. She expected this to happen somehow. She would always see him kissing or flirting with other women, she fooled her self by assuming it was rehersal for a show or something. She had enough of it. She packed her bags, called Raini and asked her if she could stay with her for the mean time. She was ready to go but she waited for him so they could have proper goodbye._

_A few minutes later she heard the door open._

_He saw her sitting on the couch, her head down. There was a suitcase beside her,_

_"Laura? Why do you have a suitcase?" He asked afraid of the answer._

_"I'm leaving Ross. I'm breaking up with you." He knew the reason. He didnt want to lose her, but Ross couldnt move, out of shock. So he watch her come to where he stood._

_"Here are the keys Ross. Its been a good five years" How is she so fucking calm about this?! He couldnt loose her!_

_"Laura please no! It was a mistake! I didn-" she cut him off._

_"What was a mistake Ross? Huh? Our relationship?! You fucking cheated! I gave you everything! And you FUCKING cheated! I'm so tired! Im tired of playing the lonely girlfriend who has to put up with her boyfriend. All..all I ever wanted was for you to love me." She snapped although she said the last part rather quietly._

_He never knew how much he hurt her. He watched as she walked away. _

_"Laura wait! I-I love y-you!" She stopped. Dead on her tracks. Never had she heard Ross proclaim his love for her. In their relationship of five years this is the first time he ever told her that. She turned around to face him and she saw him crying. He went over to where she was and knelt infront of her. Laura gasped, the great Ross Lynch was on his knees!_

_"Dont leave me. I love you! Marry me! I'll never hurt you again." And just like that all the heartache he had caused her came rushing back. He hurt her so much. And they werent even married! What more if they were to be married?!_

_She shook her head and pulled him up._

_"Your five years too late." And with that Ross watched his life walk away from him._

_End of Flashback_

Ross Lynch wasn't the brightest but neither was he stupid. He knew there would be consequences to all his mistakes, but he was dumb enough to still do them.

Ross couldnt get something that Laura said out of his mind. He realized that he wasted so much time on not appreciating her. He took her for granted. Her understanding nature, her simplicity, her patience and her respect. He took too much time on pushing her love away.

"Your five years too late"

* * *

**Part 1 is done! This was supposed to be a one shot but I figured that it might be too long. So if you read this part, the story wont be complete if you dont read the second part. **

**Part 2 will probably be up tomorrow, if not maybe the day after. Spoiler for Part 2:**

**• You will be seeing where R5 ends up**

**•Jealousy**

**•Happy yet sad ending, so if your a crier I advice you to have tissues with you ;)**

**Please read my multi chapter "Replacement"**

**(*) If you want to see her outfit it will be posted on my bio.**

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY. I am so sorry for not updating. All though this story didnt get much reviews I still have comitment to it and Im sorry for not doing that. But i have a reason why, my family and I had to go to another country. Of course with all the preparing the packing, the flight itself and jet lag, i had a lot to manage. But heres Part 2.**

**Cricechan (AKA Betta): **

**Oh my! Im so flattered that you ant to use my story. You can use it, but please give credits, post the link of the original story (aka known as the link to the english version) and please show me the link once you have posted it. :)**

**LOUDER40:**

**Thanks! **

**Mango:**

**Dont worry. I'll try my best ;)**

* * *

**You never realize**

** how much you like someone**

** until you watch them**

** Liking someone els**

It hurts so much. It hurts to see the one you love with someone else.

_Flashback: Jealousy ( 1 month after the break up)_

_They both werent doing well, but they still had careers. They still had fans. Ross and Laura were professionals, they knew when to act okay and they were 'okay' enough to attend the TCA. R5 was once again nominated._

_Sure enough they won. Honestly it was expected so Ross wasnt psyched so much. But what made him want to jolt up his seat was the performance after they took their award. It was The Vamps with Laura. _

_That stupid Bradley Will Simpson guy made his blood boil. He had his hands all over his Laura! Yes, he said HIS Laura. He wanted to punch the daylights out of the guy! _

_"Ross, dude, are you okay? You're turning red." Ratliff asked considering his face was turning red and he was clenching his fist so much that his knuckles were turning white._

_Okay?! Was he OKAY?! No he wasnt! He was watching the love of his life being touched by someone who was definetly not him! That was what he wanted to say, but he didnt want to make a scene._

_Thankfully their performance came to an end. _

_ 《 After party 》_

_Yes, they went to the after party. They had to, they were one of the winners after all, but if he knew what he would have came across with he wouldnt have went._

_Right before his eyes were Laura and that scumbag again! The sight of Laura usually made him smile, but the sight of Laura with another guy was another thing. The scumbag had whispered something to her that was apparently funny because she was laughing her head off. She is so beautiful when she laughs, the whole roo- wait! That scumbag was hugging her! Thats it!_

_He knew he shouldnt bother them, but being her boyfriend for five years made him possessive over her. It was like it was already on impulse. So he went over to where they were and interrupted what they were previously doing._

_"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Her." He dangerously said while sending killer glares at Bradley._

_"Dude whats your problem?" He asked and went back to flirting with Laura. 'Your my problem' he wanted to say. He was standing there, like an idiot. But then he saw that bradley guy kiss Laura's cheek and that made Ross' blood boil._

_So many thougts went through his mind._

_'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! No one can kiss nor touch Laura besides me!'but instead of saying that he did what his irrational side told him to do. He fucking punched the scumbag. He tackled the guy to punch the day lights out of him and of course Bradley faught back._

_"Stop! Stop it guys!" Laura shouted teriffied yet angry at what was happening. She wonder what got into Ross, he was the one who cheated after all. He didnt have the right to do this anymore._

_And like any other scandal this whole scene was shot by the media. But that wasnt the reason why he stopped nor was it the guards. It was the sight of Laura on the verge of tears. He hated to see her cry so he stood up and went to her._

_"L-Laura I didnt mean to." He tried to hold her but she stepped back as if she was scared._

_"Ross, just- no." She said as she went over to check on Bradley._

_Ross was hurt, but he knew it wasnt just the punches he got. It was the fact that he had made things worse. So much for not making a scene._

They havent talked to each other since that day. They would see each other at award shows and such, but she would just send him a brief smile, and he appreciated the fact that she still smiled at him despite what happened.

You know that time when the whole R5 family was thinking about how they will end, who they'll end up with or how their life will be? Well, for R5 that moment was today. It was the last performance for the concert. Their closing tour "R5: The final stop" was very emotional not only for their fans but also for them.

"Thank you everyone!" Riker shouted into the mic. They were all very tired, so they went to a hotel afterwards. Everyone was ready to go but Riker noticed that his little brother wasnt present.

"Hey guys I'll just go call Ross." He didnt know where he was but knowing his brother he had an idea where he went. So he went to the stage and there he saw his brother looking at the empty place.

"Yo Ross! We're gonna go now." He informed his brother as he walked towards him. Ross was never the same since Laura left him. He was always quiet, he rarely smiled and he always seemed down. It was as if he felt like the world was against him.

"I can't believe its all over." Ross said still overwhelmed.

"We had a pretty great journey." This was one of those rare moments that Riker saw his brother smile.

_Yeah. Journey. Could have been better. _He thought to himself making his smile drop.

"Yeah, im gonna miss it all. But with Rydel and Ell expecting a little one, Rocky being engaged to Alexa, Ryland starting his career as a DJ and you! Your a husband and a father. Of two! You all have lives to live, families to take care of. And how bout me? I'm all alone. Today was supposed to be our sixth year anniversary..." Riker sighed. He didnt really know what advice to give his brother. This wasnt their usual conversation.

"You know maybe its time to let go." There was a moment of silence.

_I can't just let go. I still love her._

"Come on Ross, lets get go-" riker said but was cut off by Rydel.

"Hey, erm, Ross. Theres, erm, someone h-here to, erm, s-see you." Ross looked at her confused. It wasn't like Rydel to be nervous. Then I saw a face I thought I would never come across with again.

"Hey."

《 with Laura 》

She was even more famous than she was before. Being the first model with the height of 5'2" was already a big accomplishment, designers were dying to book her. She has been on several movies and has won an all started when she became a regular for The Vamps' music videos because the music video of Somebody To You became such a big success after Laura's apperance became trending worldwide. She also had an unofficial thing with Bradley (Will Simpson).

Needless to say she had a great career. She said career not life, her life was big mess.

She couldn't forget him. It wasnt easy to erase the best and worst five years of your life. There was also the fact that she had found out something during the one year that has passed. It was another reason that made her think that breaking up with Ross was a good decision.

She had heart problems. It started out as chest pains, but then it evolved into something more. It explains why she has been very fragile and petite all her life. She had heart problems all along. Of course her parents knew about it. The doctors said it wasnt very serious, so they didnt really mind it.

She was cut off her thoughts by her sister.

"Hey Laura. I heard R5's last stop is here. Dont you want to see them?" Laura sighed. Of course she wanted to see them. They were still her friends and she wanted to support them.

"Sure" she simply replied.

And so they went to the area but they were already finished. Thankfully the guards let them in because 'she was a good friend of R5'.

They talked to Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland for a while but soon she wanted to see Ross. Laura was still Ross' friend and she wanted to congratulate him. So she asked Rydel where Ross was.

...

Hey, erm, Ross. Theres, erm, someone h-here to, erm, s-see you."

"Hey."

To say Ross was shocked was an understatement. He never expected her to be there after what happened. She was there, standing infront of him wide smile present on her face.

"H-hey."

"We'll just leave the both of you. Riker come on!" Rydel said while pulling his brother's arm. She wanted the two to talk to each other and clear things up.

And then there was two.

"S-so.. w-what are you, erm, doing here?" He asked but then he realized what he said and how it sounded.

"Not that I don't want you here! Its just that erm, after what I did I thought you would never want to see me. Arent you angry at me? I mean I made a scene and made-" She laughed. He was nervous and it made her feel special that she was still the only one that had that effect on him.

"Ross. I'm here to congratulate you and your band." She smiled. God, he loved that smile. It could light up a room of sadness.

"Thanks" he said. Then there was silence. He had to get her back. She was his other half and he was a fool to let her go. He let his ego get in the way of their relationship.

"I'm sorry-" he paused to think of the right words. "- I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for the miss anniverasries, for everything wrong I did. But Laura.. I'm not sorry for loving you. I really do. It was just that, I was scared. Scared that maybe I was moving too forward, that maybe I couldnt live my life to the fullest. I was an idiot. Its funny how I always thought that people who sang songs like 'When I was you man' or 'Let Her Go" were wimps and yet now I'm one of them ( with songs like "One Last Dance"). It made me realize that I should'nt have took you for granted and now I admit I was stupid." He let it all out. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted happiness too. All he needs is for her to forgive him.

"So, yeah. Laura. I really am sorry. Forgive me please? You dont have to take me back if you dont want to." Tears were streaming down his face by the time he said that.

Laura smiled. Ross was never one to say 'sorry'. He said that it would hurt his pride. But to hear him say sorry and that he was a jerk? It was a big deal and it was all Laura needed to hear to know that he is serious and that he really is sorry.

"Ross. I-i forgive you. A-and I-i want you to take me back. I want _us._

"Really?! You wont regret it Laura, I wont make the same mistakes twice." He ran up to her and twirled her around. And finally when he set her down, he kissed her.

"So _Ally- I dont know your middle name- Dawson _would you be my girlfriend again?" She smiled at the mention of Ally.

"Well of course _Austin Monica Moon._"

And so they went to the other Lynchs hand in hand. Of course everyone was confused at first but everyone was overjoyed to see the both together. Stormie can finally breathe easily knowing that his son finally can smile again without anyone telling him to do so. Laura was his other half and they all knew that.

...

Laura ended anything romantic with her and Bradley, and as promised ross never hurt her. They moved back in together. He even proposed to her! They were getting married in 5 months since the marraige was long over due. They were all smiles and sunshines, until one afternoon.

The whole cast Austin & Ally were back together after nearly 4 years and were planning to do a movie. They missed having each other around, it felt like they were 16 again.

They were in the middle of dicussing the plot when Laura stood up to excuse herself. Ross knowing her knew there was something wrong. She was quiet and that wasnt like Laura at all. So he stood up to follow her but half way she stopped. Ross thought she was going to turn around or something but she fainted. She freaking fainted. He ran towards her body and lifted her bridal style, everyone was panicking so they thought it would be best to bring her to the hospital.

《 Hospital 》

Laura was still unconscious. Ross was still worried and so was the whole team. It was so unexpected, so shocking, so-

"Family and Friends of Ms. Laura Marano?" A tall african american doctor said.

"That would be us." Calum said standing up.

"I am Dr. Benwood. Is her parents or any other relative here?" He asked, and ross stood up.

"No, her parents are still on the way. But I'm her fiancé. "

"Very well, may I talk to you for a moment Mr.?"

"Lynch"

"Mr. Lynch"

"So doctor whats wrong" he hoped it wasnt something serious. He loved Laura and he wouldnt want her hurt.

"Laura has fainted due to her heart." Her heart? Whats wrong with her heart? The doctor seemed to notice his confused gaze so he continued.

"And apparently she didnt tell you. Mr. Lynch, your fiancé is suffering from heart problems. She wont be living long. Maybe one to three years max." He felt his world slowly crumbling. It cant be? Why wouldnt she tell him? He was her fiancé for crying out loud!

"No. No. This cant be true." He tried to deny.

"Im afraid it is. Ms. Marano is awake, you may now see her." The doctor looked at him, sorry for the guy.

Ross walked to her room afraid of what will happen. Why didnt she tell him? He thought of it for a while and realrealized that she couldnt have told him. They werent together for a period of time. So he ran his fingers throughhis hair while entering her room.

"Hey there." She said.

She was pale.

But still beautiful.

"Hey. I know."

"Know what?" She asked confused.

"Heart Problems" he simply answered.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I d-dint know how to-" she said starting to cry. She didnt want to keep it from him, but somehow she didnt tell Ross.

"Sshh. Its okay, im not mad. At first I was, but then I realized that I shouldnt be." He hugged her. He wanted time to stop. He wanted for it to be a dream. But it wasnt.

"Ross. I dont have long to live but..do you still want to marry me?" What kind of question was that? Of course he does.

"Of course! I want you to be mine. We'll have our honeymoon at Hawaii, I'll do whatever you want to do, we'll travel to any place you want to go. Give me a place and date and its done."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

So they got married, went to honeymoon at hawaii and now they were a daughter of a beautiful girl named Ally, obviouslly named after the character of the show that brought them together. Giving birth to her was one of the most teterrifying moments of Ross' life. He was afraid that her heart might fail during labor. But she was strong.

Laura live more than the predicted period. She was a fighter.

They were at the hospital. Him carrying their chil and laura taking pictures of smiled.

"Hey Ross, for her first birthday. Can we go to Disney Land paris?"

"Of course Laura. I promise."

"Austin. I love you" she said using his character name.

"I love you too Ally, and mini Ally." He said as they both laughed at his silliness. And then he kissed her. Still carrying little Ally.

"You know, its been nearly 9 years since we first got together but everytime I kiss you, it feels like I'm falling inlove all over again." Ross said. He knew she didnt have much time, so he made her feel his love every single minute of every day.

...

Ross felt sun's brightness hitting his face. He looked to his left to see their daughtersound asleep , then he looked to his eight to see his wife. He smiled at her.

"Honey, wake up. We're about to land." Her smile lifted his spirits- it's the smile that has been keeping Ross going every single day.

They were flying back to America from Paris. They went to Disneyland as promised. Their daughter was already a year old and it felt like she was growing to fast.

"I hope you liked our trip. You were right, Ally did love seeing minies and mickeys." She didnt reply. He looked at her and saw her smiling face.

"I love you." Ross told her.

She still didnt say anything, but he could feel her warm embrace. That was more than enough for him. Ross couldnt help feeling sad during the flight, but he felt her hand on his, which made him feel better.

Their flight was a blur, and before they knew it, he saw Raini and Calum heading their way. They greeted Ross and Ally with hugs.

"Awnt twish! Unkie Dez!" She called them with their character names. She definately got the smarts from her mother.

"Hey Ally!' Calum said.

"Vanessa said we should go there directly" Ross just nodded.

...

20 minutes more Laura.

"I love you. No matter where I go, how many times we seperate, even though I've given it all and I'm worn out, I love you. You'll always be my Austin. Our love wil be never ending."

Ross fought back tears. His heart started racing when he saw the sign for the memorial park, and he couldnt stop tears from falling anymore when they walked in. He brushed them off quickly because he didnt want their daughter to see him cry.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked. The three adults looked at each other and nodded. Trish was on the verge of crying and Calum was smiling at the little girl.

"Was she pwwity?" She asked. Of course Laura was. She had the features of an angel.

"Very. You know, she maybe looking down at us smiling. She loves you very much, and even though she's not here with us she will always be your guardian angel."

"One year. It seems like only yesterday" Raini said.

The pain felt just as fresh as it did when Laura was finally gone. He wouls just sleep with her picture beside him. On their trip to Paris, it was her picture that kept Ally and Ross company. It would have been betterif they took the trip together, but it was impossible.

...

Ross was already 81 years old. Ally got married to a guy coincidentally named Austin, they had 4 children. Ross was happy for her. He sometimes felt alone, but he knew he wasnt. Laura was always with him.

Every year on her birthday Laura, Raini, Calum and Him would celebrate. Yes, he was still connected to his two ex co stars. He would sleep with her picture beside him. He would put an up a plate for her during meals and so on. Needless to say, she was always with him.

One night Ross felt it. It was his time. He went to his bed to lay down but first he wrote a letter to everyone he loved, saying goodbye.

"Goodbye." He said before oficially passing away.

She was with him again. They were in their 20 year old forms, she was beautiful.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"I was always beside you." He smiled.

"Our love is never ending."

"Forever and Always."

* * *

**Fin.**

**I tried not to make this sappy and sad. I hope it was to your expectations. Please review for more one shots, I accept requests. And to Replacement readers, im sorry for not updating.. I might update in a week or so. **

**I hope you like the story! R&R**


End file.
